Unexpected Guest
by Lil'one13
Summary: A vampire loves a werewolf... But what does her mentor think about it?  2-part story  D
1. Chapter 1

"Come on keep up!" I shouted as I dashed thru the trees. Exploring the woods... nothing comes close this feeling!

"Alright, alright tiger! Your in a hurry for no reason some days." Wil shouted. He was on all fours trying to keep up with my speed. Sometimes I forget that when hes not full wolf he can't keep up. Slowing down I looked at him.

"I may be fast but atleast I'm not fuzzy!" I laughed sticking my tongue out.

"I may be fuzzy luv, but you love my fur and you know it." he Whispered in my ear. I blushed. Of course I did, I may be undead but winter still gets cold and he's just so warm. Hey uh uh he isn't like the whacks from twilight or whatever... Snuggling with him is like snuggling with a living breathing wolf plushie is all I gotta say. I kissed his cheek and he licked mine. Gotta love dog kisses.

"I'm happy you don't make out like that luv..." I said wipeing my cheek.

"Like how?" He asked.

"All tongue, no lip."

"Aw your just jealous I got a wicked tongue." He chuckled giving me his playful wink. I loved it! Playfully I tackled him and we rolled on the ground play wrestling, as always I won. I looked down at him then stuck out my own long wicked tongue.  
"Ya know, your adorable when your cocky." He said just as he rolled over switching our positions. Crap always fell for that.

"Yea yea get off me pup"

"As you command my vampire." He jumped off and helped me up.

"Come on that one huge tree can't be far ahead..."I mumbled as I took his hand taking off again. Ya see there is this supposedly huge tree that is amazingly easy to climb and sturdy enough to hold more than one person on a branch. Wil and I wanted to get higher than anyone and carve our names into the tree.

"We've been at this for atleast an hour...can't be too long." He said looking around. Spotting a clearing I rushed towards it, and found the tree.

"Wil! Wil! Over here luv!" I shouted jumping up and down! Then it or better yet...she hit me like a freaking semi. I went flying into the tree as Wil entered the clearing. I got to me feet head still ringing from impact.  
"No no Wil just stay there ok? Just stay there..." I whimpered, fuck my heads ringing like a gong.

"Yes human stay there, let the monsters handle this." I heard a voice say so coldly it sent my dead spine shivering.

"Chloe..." Even her name made me wanna gag. Chloe Ahstovahn, 20 year old wolf and human destroying machine. She was the vampire I could never be...  
Deadly to any species but our own. Totally heartless to everything that could be food to her, Chloe had a record for ignoring Vampiric Laws ment for our species safety and going on rampages. And she raised me to be the same way, thank blood I had a conscious and knew what was right. Chloe however despised my sense of right and wrong, so I left. I'm pretty sure she still hates me for it too...

"Ah, lil Val, my how you've grown!" She said trying to seem friendly.

"What do you want, you never disturb anyone unless you want something..."  
I just wanted her gone, Wil was in danger and I was getting protective.  
She sighed.

"You always were straight to the point, very well," She Jumped to the branch above me, grabbing me by my hoodie pulling me up face to face with her...and man did her breath stink!  
"I want to know why you abandoned your own kind and decided to side with humans? Hmm?"

Coughing I answered "Because...they have a better view on life besides killing."

"HA! Better view? You know just as well as I that they're killing themselves everyday more and more with their destruction! Why side with them when you can destroy them and spare Mother Earth?" She hissed in my face...Damn!  
Breath mint?

"Why kill when you can teach or at least help the few good humans?" Her face grew red, aw crud. She slammed me into the trunk a few times laughing. She stoped all of the sudden...why?

"Well, well who's this?" Oh shit no! WIL!

"Leave him alone you heartless bitch!" I screamed! I spit out the blood in my mouth from my broken nose...it'll heal soon anyway. She threw me to the side as she jumped down.

"Hush now lil one, I see my next hunt." I hit the ground but was on my feet instantly.

"I said leave him alone..." I growled, I was getting pissed...and I forgot my meds again. But she was at Wils side trying to seduce him.

"Well well, what are you doing with lil val when you can have so much better?" She stroked his face but I could tell Wil was getting mad, he was starting to twitch. Then she licked his cheek...that set me off.  
Roaring I tackled her to the ground and imediately started beating her down, but she threw me off before I could get more then 10 punches in.  
"How DARE you attack me! I am your mentor! Your master!"

"How dare you...touch my love." I growled.

"Oh you love him? You LOVE him?" She screeched."How dare you love a human! Over your own kind, you chose to love a human?" She tried dashed to Wils side but I tackled her and we hit the ground fists blaring. I decked her in the jaw, she slugged me in the gut, I kneed her in the chin, she headbutted me and that continued til she decked me so hard I flew into the forest smashing into a boulder. That's gonna smart in the morning... I was on my feet but stumbling around from impact, but my fear for leaving Wil unprotected overpowered my dizziness and I took off for the tree. I entered the clearing to find Wil pined against a tree trying to stay away from Chloe.

"Chloe! I'm not thru with you!" I yelled trying to grab her attention.

"Valerie? You've gotten strong indeed to withstand that damage. But doesn't matter..." She grabed Wil and held him by his wrists with an arm around his neck.  
"He's all I want and Now my dear Valerie I bid you adu."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya Everyone! Sorry for the slump in updates lately, between getting a job and starting school I haven't really had the time to write or update, sorry. And it also doesn't help that me and 2D found this cool online game we like playing together... But I'll make it up to ya! =D In fact I'm writing the next chapter of I've Missed You..! I promise to update from now on too!

So here is part 2, the conclusion of Unexpected Guest. Enjoy! =D And remember I'm always up for constructive criticism.

-Lil'One

* * *

"Let him go or you'll regret it..." I mumbled. God my head...

"Oh I'll regret it huh? You seem to be suffering from head trauma, how can you stop me?" She pulled him tighter and I heard Wil growl. Big mistake Chloe.

"I won't stop you...but William probably will!" I shouted.

"Huh? what you mea...OW! AHH FUCK!" Will Had morphed to his Anthro form and taken a chunk outta Chloe's arm. Then he dug his claws into the wound throwing her away from us. Wil... His anthro form was truly handsome to me. He went from being 5'10 to about 6'0, His lean muscles got covered in his dark cocoa brown fur, and he grew the most adorable bushy tail and wolf ears. His eyes went from a dark almost black brown to a misty grey, his face elongated to a snout with razor sharp teeth hidden within, and his nails grew to dagger sharp points. In this form he was dangerous, but not quiet deadly. But the more pissed he got the more Beast like he became, the more his mucles grew, the more animal like he got.

"You ok luv?" He said as he walked over to me.

"Yea just...dizzy."I answered. He gently rubbed his snout against my cheek, his way of kissing me when he was in wolf form.

"You scared me so badly when you kept fighting her... All I could think was run Val just run please!" He whimpered pulling me close.

"And leave you never... I could never leave you Wil..." I answered snuggling close to him. He petted my head and I felt my injuries healing,  
he always did have a knack for makeing my wounds heal faster. Then we heard a screech, most horrible noise I've ever heard. A huge branch came flying towards us, we spilt diving to get away from it.

"You miserable fucking mutt! How dare you bite me!" Screeched Chloe.  
"And You! You fucking whore, you miserable excuse for a vampire! How dare you let him attack me?" Screamed our enemy.

"Because you assaulted me! William was protecting me!" I growled back.

"Well that won't be happening again..." Chloe lunged at Wil and I. We steeled ourselves for the impact, looking at each other we nodded.  
We would take her down together! SLAM! She plowed into us but we had her now. We griped her arms and double kneed her in the gut.  
She doubled over in immense pain, I think she even whimpered a lil.

"Time to finish this..." I mouthed to Wil. He nodded. We grabbed her by the forearms, lifted her off the ground and I handed her to Wil. This was gonna be painful... for all three of us.

"Chole, a vampire is not forbidden by law or by elder to love a werewolf, therefore you are at fault. You know the punishment for assaulting another Vampire..." I said coldly She Gasped.

"N-no! You can't! You'll get in trouble as well!" She cried out.

"Actually no... I was put into the human world to study them,  
the elders themselves wanted me to research them to see if we could co-exist. And by you attcking me you endangered a mission from the elders, they have seen and heard everything."  
I pointed to a glyph on the back of my neck.  
"You see by use of this glyph they see and hear, what I see and hear. Be thankful they can't feel what I feel, or you'd be triple screwed!' I chuckled.

"You've got to be shitting me..." She looked terrified and but exhausted a well, Like her body knew what was going to happen and had already began to quit functioning.

"I'm sorry Chole but you yourself should know the rules,  
what happens if vampire attacks another vampire without reason? What happens when a vampire endangers a mission from the elders?" I asked.

"The guilty vampire...is sentenced to death by decapitation...  
and dismemberment, and burning of the remains..." She answered quietly. I felt pity for her, I mean she could be redeemed if she hadn't attack me... but now it's hopeless.

"I apologise Chloe, you were a great mentor, and... thanks. You took me in when my creator left me for dead, if I could I would let you go free." I said looking her in the eyes. I hated what I saw there, anger but also sorrow, sorrow for the fact she was about to die.

"Just do it." She mumbled. I walked up to her to the point where we were almost face to face, gripped her head...  
and twisted breaking her neck. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. Wil looked at me, I was crying.

"Luv, what's wrong?" He asked.

"She was pretty much the closest thing I had to family since I was turned... and now I have nothing" I whispered, tears falling.

"You have me luv, I'll always be here for you. And I won't psychotically rage and try to kill you ether." He said, trying to get me to smile. I looked at him and he wiped away my tears.  
"Come on luv, we have to do he whole...nasty businiess with her body." I nodded.

"Ok so remove the head, the arms, the legs..." The whole dismemberment went on in a blur.

I sat by the fire that was burning my mentor going thru all the good memories we had together...  
The day she picked me up off the pavement, broken and freshly bitten, she fed me her own blood to save me. Her reason was that she hated hunting alone and needed company.. but even as a newborn I could tell she just wanted a friend.  
She taught me everything, how to feed, how to fight, how to hide among humans, how to smell the diff rent blood types,  
everything. And as she taught me I began to feel accepted, acknowledged, heck even loved. And she was now gone, my make-shift mother. I begun to bawl my eyes out when a now human Wil pulled me close.

"Shh. Shh luv. It's ok, it's over now." He whispered to me.

"It just hurts ya know?" I murmured looking up at him.

"I know luv... come on lets go home" I nodded and together we looked at the fire one last time, bowed our heads,  
then left behind my past and walked towards our future.


End file.
